bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom
is a minor character and an alternative counterpart of Boris the Wolf who appeared at the end of Chapter 4 and the start of Chapter 5 from Bendy and the Ink Machine along with Allison Angel. General description Physical appearance Tom is nearly identical to the original Boris, with a few differences; slanted eyebrows and a mechanical arm in place of his left forearm which seems to be a missing part of the Bendy animatronic. He also wears a belt across his torso. Personality Tom's name was obtained as a result of responding to that name from Allison. He is a silent, gruff and cautious character who willingly follows Allison, but seems unsure of Henry, threatening him with an axe at times. He generally proves to be an ally, though Henry needs to gain his trust. Appearances Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders After the death of Physical Alice, few moments before the chapter ends, Tom and Allison Angel are seen together once Henry looks up. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Tom returns in the final chapter. When he first appears, he is asked by Allison Angel to keep an eye on Henry as she leaves. After that, he sits on a chair and begins to hit his metal hand with an Axe, silently threatening Henry. In the next scene, when Allison gives Henry some Bacon Soup in a bowl, Tom breaks it by swiping it on the floor after Allison is out of view. In the next scene, Allison states to Henry that Tom thinks he is dangerous. After that, Tom has an encounter with Ink Bendy off-screen, though he escaped. He is seen sitting on the table, while Allison scolds him for his reckless actions while repairing his mechanical arm, stating that it's just a matter of time before Ink Bendy finds them. After that, he and Allison talk about Ink Bendy outside their base. Allison states that they can't just leave Henry, though Tom is less than convinced. Allison tries to break the wooden planks that Henry is trapped behind, but Tom places his robotic hand on Allison's shoulder, implying to her that Henry's life's was far leas important than theirs. After that, they both depart the base. After their escape, Tom and Allison arrive to The Lost Harbor shortly after Henry to save him from the now-insane Sammy. Just as Sammy is about to behead Henry, Tom sneaks up behind Sammy and plunges his axe into Sammy's head, killing him once and for all. Soon after, Tom fights alongside Allison and Henry in a huge battle against Searchers, Miner Searchers, and Lost Ones. After the fight, Tom follows Henry and Allison, seeming to trust Henry more at this point. Just as they continue, Henry falls off a broken plank and into Administration, where the pipe puzzle begins. After that has been completed, Tom and Allison descend using Allison's rope and the three journey deeper into the Film Vault. When they reach the Ink Machine-like fortress, Henry is forced to go on alone. Tom and Allison are not seen again after this. Trivia * Tom is wielding the Gent pipe, the weapon that was given by the original Boris from Chapter 3. He later wields an axe in Chapter 5. * From both Pascal Cleroux's images showing Tom's model, Tom's eyes look oddly identical to the original Boris rather than having slightly narrowed brows. His eyes are a bit closer to each other, unlike Boris's eyes. * If hacking, Tom will just appear out of thin air while showing up with Allison Angel after Physical Alice dies. * After giving the bone to Boris in Chapter 3, Tom will have a bone on his mouth if using the seeing tool on him. Category:Characters Category:Freedom fighters Category:BATIM characters